Seven Days of Sarah Palin
by Pala-and-Papipa
Summary: Chris decides to let his 20-year-old cousin, Sarah Palin, watch over the castmates for an entire week. During her stay, she brings Duncan and Gwen closer together. How will Trent cope?
1. Chapter 1

**Seven Days of Sarah Palin**

**by Pala-and-Papipa**

**Day 1: Meet Sarah Palin**

* * *

Chris walked up to each of the trailers and yelled into his megaphone as loud as he could, "FOUR O'CLOCK WAKE UP CALL!" He watched all the castmates tiredly walk out of their trailers, dressed and not so ready to go. Soon after breakfast, Chris announced to the castmates, "There will be a new intern coming in today. She'll be here for a week and will monitor your every move."

"So someone is going to watch us even without your stupid cameras rolling?" Heather asked, glaring that the absurdness of it all.

"Yes, yes she will," Chris answered, smiling evilly. "Her name is Sarah Palin!"

"You mean that Alaskan governor with five-and-a-half kids?" Gwen asked, not sure if Sarah Palin has five kids or six.

"Not that Sarah Palin," Chris replied. "She looks more like this Barbie doll and just has the same name as that Alaskan governor." He held up a Barbie doll with long light brown hair.

Duncan laughed, "You have a Barbie doll?!"

Ignoring Duncan's question, Chris watched a limousine drive up. A young woman in her twenties wearing a shiny pink minidress, pink heels and pink jewelry of all sorts walked out of the car and over to Chris. "This is Sarah Palin," he stated.

Sarah's blue eyes glistened as she said, "Chris, long time no see!" She hugged the host of the show.

"Are you two going out?" Gwen asked jokingly, adding, "'cause I'm pretty sure she's too young for you."

Most of the other castmates snickered, oblivious to Chris' glare. "No, we're cousins, and I'm almost thirty," he said. "I was going to let you guys have no challenges this week, but since you want to make fun of your host so much, I'm going to reconsider." All of the castmates started yelling denials that they ever made fun of Chris and that they will never ever do it again. Chris laughed and said, "No challenges then!"

Throughout the day, everyone did whatever, and Sarah watched, occasionally asking them questions. "So what do you want to do when you get off this set?" she asked a melancholy Trent.

"Keep my girlfriend away from Duncan," Trent replied.

"Um, who's Duncan?" she questioned.

Trent pointed to our favorite green-haired delinquent, who was talking to Gwen about his more personal information and past, like why he did what got him in Juvie and things like that. "Him," Trent said, glaring.

"I'm guessing that's your girlfriend who's talking to him?" Sarah asked. Trent nodded. "Oh," she merely said. "Um, I'm going to talk to them."

As Sarah approached the pair, she picked up some of the conversation. "That must've hurt," Gwen said, putting a hand on her arm.

"That's not the worst part," Duncan said, smiling. "I also fractured my–"

"Are you Duncan?" Sarah interrupted, looking at the delinquent.

Duncan scoffed, "Yeah, and why did you interrupt me?! I was telling Gwen an awesome story!"

"If by 'awesome' you mean 'totally bogus,' then yes, yes it was," Gwen said.

Duncan glared at her and barely audibly whispered, "Bitch."

"Gwen, your boyfriend wants to keep you away from Duncan after you guys get off this set," Sarah stated, looking at the Goth.

"Talk about overprotective!" Duncan commented.

"Tell that to Courtney!" Gwen shot back.

"Hey, at least she's got personality!" Duncan argued.

"Trent actually has friends unlike your big-mouthed harpy of a girlfriend!" Gwen snapped.

"One more word and I'm going to seriously injure you!" Duncan warned.

"I'd like to see you try!" Gwen yelled.

Now everyone watched as Gwen and Duncan argued and threw insults at each other, which were usually about their love interests. Sarah watched helplessly as the two started playing actual Mortal Kombat on the guys' trailer, which finally gave away and fell underneath their feet. The first to rise from the rubble was Gwen, who immediately took off running, followed by Duncan, who ran after her, carrying a solid metal pole as a weapon. "Duncan! Stop! Don't kill her!" Sarah yelled, running after the Mohawk-donned delinquent.

Duncan stopped and turned around. "What?" he asked, threateningly holding the pole.

Sarah backed away from him, saying, "Don't kill Gwen, OK?"

"She insulted my girlfriend," Duncan snarled, tightening his grip on the weapon.

"So? You insulted her boyfriend and she didn't chase you around threatening to kill you with a metal pole!" she pointed out.

Duncan dropped the pole, sighing, "Point taken."

Gwen walked over to them and high-fived Sarah. "Thanks Sarah," she said.

"No problem," Sarah dismissed. She added, whispering in Gwen's ear, "You have to apologize."

"What?!" Gwen asked, her eyes widening. "Bu–" Sarah shook her head, and Gwen sighed. She turned to Duncan. "I-I'm sorry," Gwen forced herself to say. "It's just that I don't know Courtney that well."

Duncan nodded, saying, "I'm sorry too, even if I meant everything I said about Trent."

Gwen glared, but accepted his apology. "Friends?" she asked.

"The best," he adds. The high-five and embrace in that order.

Trent glared. Up until that point he had been enjoying their fight. After all, the last thing he wanted was Gwen and Duncan getting along. He watched in despair as the two horror fanatics started engaging in a deep conversation. Sarah sat by him on the step of the girls' trailer since the guys' was destroyed by Duncan and Gwen. "You feeling OK?" Sarah asked Trent.

"No," Trent replied. "I can't believe Gwen is always hanging out with Duncan!"

"I know you can't, but you can't stop a rapidly growing friendship between two people who are almost identical," Sarah stated.

"That's not helping," Trent said and walked away.

That night, Duncan and Gwen sat together on the step of the girls' trailer. "Look at the beautiful stars," Gwen commented, putting her head on Duncan's shoulder.

Duncan scoffed, "It looks like a Gothic version of Sarah's dress."

Gwen laughed. "So true," she agreed, remembering the sparkles in Chris' cousin's minidress. "What do you think of Sarah?" she asked, changing the subject a bit.

"She's OK," Duncan responded. "After all, she did stop me from killing you, as much as I wanted to then."

Gwen rolled her eyes and playfully punched him on the shoulder. "Whatever," she said.

Trent walked over to them, glaring at Duncan. Gwen wondered what her boyfriend's problem was when he asked, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Sarah Palin and her dress," Duncan replied.

Trent snapped, "I wasn't talking to you! I was talking to Gwen."

"We were talking about what Duncan just said," Gwen stated.

Duncan smiled. "Sweetheart, I like your style," he said, making Gwen blush and Trent glare. Soon enough, Chris ordered the castmates to their trailers for the night. Unfortunately for the girls, the guys had to sleep in their trailer since the guys' trailer was still not functioning correctly. This made things even more awkward, as if just being around these people wasn't awkward enough.

* * *

**First chapter complete! This story will be updated weekly, unless I get writer's block. Then it will be monthly. Hopefully not. Anyway, did you like it? Love it? Absolutely hate it? Please let me know in a review!**

**Also, my favoritest quote from Total Drama Action is "Don't call me pretty! The last guy who called me pretty ended up looking a lot less pretty. Get it?" Hehehe... I should say that to some people I don't like.**

**Anyway... hope you liked it, review, yada yada... Bye!**


	2. Sorry

**I'm Sorry!**

I know it's been such a super looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong time and all. So sorry! My computer got a virus and we went camping for the longest time. We just got a new computer hooked up and it took a long time to get the Internet running. Also, I'm a bit too lazy with the second chapter; it's eight pages long in my handwriting. And I also procrastinate a lot. Especially with cleaning my room – I prefer for it to be messy. I somehow know where everything is. Anyway, I'll try to get my lazy ass to the computer room, which also doubles as a dining room. And another reason: my TV time has been cut from eight hours to three. And another: I really hate walking up stairs. The second chapter is in my room which is preceded by a long hallway and 17 steps. Ugh.

Anyway, I'm rambling. See ya, and hopefully I'll stop procrastinating and start walking up stairs.

Also, I changed my email address. It's now 1958.1982.1994..com. Long, I know, but just use it.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Everyone slept in, due to the fact that Sarah persuaded Chris to let them during the time she was there. The castmates all savored their extra hours of sleep.

Gwen woke up to see everyone else asleep except Duncan who sat on the bunk opposite of hers, listening to his music. Gwen walked over and sat by him. Duncan noticed her presence and stopped his music, taking off his headphones. "Good morning, sunshine," he said, smiling.

"Good morning to you, too," Gwen said.

Duncan eyed Gwen's long black nightgown. "And what do you call that?" he asked, pointing at it.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "It's called a nightgown," she replied. "Heard of it?"

Duncan accidentally blurted, "Can you take it off?"

Raising an eyebrow, Gwen asked, "Excuse me?"

"Oh, sorry!" Duncan hastily said. "I didn't mean it that way."

"Uh-uh," Gwen said. "Right. Of course. Um, hey, I'm going to change now, so can–"

Duncan yelled, "WHAT?!"

"If you would let me finish, you'd know what I was going to say," Gwen said. "As I was going to say, you should look away."

Duncan sighed and looked over at the wall. "Are you done yet?" he asked after a minute. He rolled over and saw Gwen clothed, sitting on her bunk.

"Next time, wait for my answer for just in case," she said, walking out the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Duncan questioned.

"If you want to know so much, get dressed and follow me," was the reply.

Duncan walked out the door, dressed, and set foot on the ground. He ran after Gwen, who was standing by a hug pink trailer. "Sarah's trailer?" he asked.

Gwen nodded and opened the door. Inside was a large amount of pink – pink chairs, pink-rimmed TVs, pink everything. Sarah was sitting on the couch, wearing a – you guessed it – pink tank top and miniskirt. When she noticed her guests, she said, "Hi Gwen, Duncan!"

"Hi," Gwen said. She elbowed Duncan in the rib.

"Ugh! Uh, hi," Duncan said, rubbing his side in pain. He glared at Gwen. "What was that for?!" he whisper-yelled.

"Hey, you aren't kind when Courtney's not around," Gwen whispered back, smiling.

Back at the castmates' trailer, Trent noticed Duncan and Gwen's absence and began to grow suspicious. He got dressed and bolted out the door, looking for the two.

Meanwhile, Sarah, Gwen and Duncan were playing Truth or Dare. "Gwen," Sarah chose, "truth or dare?"

Gwen thought for a second before saying, "Dare."

Sarah smiled and said, "Gwen, I dare you to… kiss Duncan!"

"What?!" Gwen yelled, her eyes widening. "But we're just–"

"Sweetheart, it won't be that bad," Duncan interrupted. "What's the worst that could happen anyway? Trust me on this one."

Gwen shrugged and kissed the delinquent. Unfortunately, as all dramatic Total Drama Island/Action stories go, Trent looked in to see his girlfriend kissing another guy. Sarah's smile faded at that moment, and the kissing couple immediately stopped, um, kissing. "Gwen…" Trent's voice cracked. He ran away, crying, to the magical land of the girls' trailer.

Gwen hung her head and leaned back into a couch. "'What's the worst that could happen?'" she mocked. "Yeah, right."

"Well, how was I supposed to know Trent would barge in?!" Duncan argued.

"I'm sorry," Sarah apologized.

"It's not your fault Sarah," Gwen said. "Unlike Mr. Delinquent here."

"Hey!" Duncan yelled. "Anyway, why'd you dare Gwen to do that?"

"Because," Sarah said, "I think you two look cute together! And don't worry, it's just what I think."

Gwen thought for a moment. "Sarah, is it OK if Duncan and I stay here for a while?" she asked. "Besides, now that Trent saw us doing stuff I don't want to, like, hurt him anymore or something."

"Sure!" Sarah yelled. "Besides, it gets really lonely."

"Duncan, do you want to get our bags and stuff?" Gwen asked Duncan.

He shrugged and walked out the door. When he got there, he heard what was going on inside of the girls' trailer – Trent crying, apparently, and everyone asking what happened. "I-I saw Duncan and G-Gwen kissing!" Trent yelled.

"I'm sure my girl would never do that!" Leshawna argued. "She doesn't even like that white boy!"

"B-but I saw them," Trent said. "And besides, their r-relationship was g-getting out of hand."

"Speaking of hands, I got this new hand lotion," Lindsay announced. "It smells like grapefruit! Or maybe it was lime…"

"Shut up, Lindsay!" Heather ordered. "No one wants to hear about your stupid hand lotion!"

Duncan rolled his eyes and crept in. Surprisingly, no one saw him get in, grab his and Gwen's stuff and walk out. Unfortunately, Beth noticed Duncan walk away. "HALT!" she yelled, and everyone looked at her. "What are you doing?"

Duncan looked at everyone. "Um… getting some essential needs in these, um, bags?" he asked more than replied.

"Whose?" Trent asked.

"Mine and… Gwen's?" he replied.

"But… why?" Trent questioned, his eyes watering again.

"We're moving into Sarah's trailer," Duncan answered. "She wants to get away from you or something like that. Something about not hurting you anymore…" Upon answering, he sped to the pink trailer, leaving a confused and very emotional Trent.

Hours later, Gwen, Sarah and Duncan all went to their sleeping quarters (ship talk. I wanted a lot of Star Wars: the Clone Wars), Sarah immediately dozing off. Duncan, however, was going through an "emotion vortex" thing. Knowing what he had to do, he walked over to the half-asleep Gwen.

"Duncan?" Gwen said. "What is it?"

Not thinking very clearly, he leaned over and kissed her. When he pulled away, he said, "Oh, sorry. I um, kinda had to do that."

Gwen looked at him weird – and shocked – but said, "Uh, I understand. Well, um, goodnight."

Duncan walked over to the couch he was supposed to be sleeping on and lay down. His thoughts drained his energy – however impossible that might be – and fell asleep.

* * *

**Yes, yes, I know it took, what, forever, maybe? But I finally did it! I uploaded the second chapter! YAY! REJOICE! So anyway, review, review, review!**

**Also, there's a funny YouTube video provided by Current TV called "Death of MTV: SuperNews!" Watch it and freakin' LAUGH!**

**_Cartoonized people featured on video: Spencer Pratt, Heidi Montag, some lady on the Hills I don't know, four talking babies, a talking MTV logo, 1985 Michael Jackson and 2009 Michael Jackson (not dead). Oh yes, and MTV's first VJ. Oh, and also the Real World dude promoter person._**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Day 3**

**

* * *

  
**

Sarah woke up to find that Duncan and Gwen had already went to the mess hall before any of the other castmates had got up. As she waited for them to come back, she watched TV as a way of overcoming her boredom. She heard the door open. Trent stood at the doorway, sweating from frustration. "Have you seen Gwen?" he asked desperately.

"Yeah, she went to the bathroom," Sarah lied.

"What about Duncan?" he questioned.

"Also at the bathroom," she lied again. "You may leave now since I told you where they are so goodbye!" She slammed the door closed and watched Trent run away in disorientation. At that moment, Gwen and Duncan came in.

"I just saw Trent run by," Gwen said. "What was he doing?"

"Just wondering where you two were," Sarah replied. She looked out the window and groaned. "Great, he's back. Already."

"Who is?" Duncan asked.

"Trent," Sarah muttered.

Music boy ran back into the trailer as Gwen hid under Sarah's pink king-sized bed. He yelled, "I know you know where she is, and since you know, I want to know so let me know!"

"She's down at the mess hall," Duncan casually said. "You couldn't have missed her."

"I was just there," Trent stated.

"Then she's, uh, probably in the bathroom again!" Sarah said. "She could've, uh, had a serious case of diarrhea or something."

Trent looked around the trailer to be sure. Seeing there was no sign of his girlfriend, he shrugged and left, slamming the door behind him. Duncan went up to the bed and said, "You can come out now, sweetheart." He grabbed her hand and pulled her out.

Gwen stood up, saying, "I can get out by myself, you know. I'm not as helpless as Lindsay." She shot her hand from Duncan's grip.

"Ooh, touchy," he said smiling.

"Whatever, Duncan," she said, rolling her eyes and sitting down on a couch.

Duncan joined her, sitting really close to her. Sarah's eyes widened. "Are you guys gonna make out?!" she asked enthusiastically.

"No," Gwen answered, moving away from the delinquent.

Meanwhile, Trent walked past Sarah's trailer – again. He was becoming hysterical now, paranoid that his girlfriend will choose Duncan over him. (The author would like to say that she prefers Duncan over Trent.) He walked up to an open window and peered in to see Duncan on one knee, faking a proposal to Gwen, who was giggling. Sarah sat in a chair, watching in amusement. "Gwen, would you marry me?" Duncan joked.

"Why of course," Gwen responded, still laughing.

Trent was fuming with anger. He mistakenly thought of this as a plot to separate him and Gwen so then Duncan could get her. He walked in, his face hilariously red. Sarah looked at him and immediately started to laugh uncontrollably. "What's so funny?" Duncan asked.

Sarah momentarily stopped her outrageous laugh attack to point at Trent, then started to laugh again. "Careful," Gwen said, "if you laugh too long you could die." (No, seriously, you could. Don't you watch 1,000 Ways to Die?) After hearing that, Sarah tried to suppress her laughter.

"Gwen, could we please talk outside?" Trent asked, glaring at Duncan.

"Uh, sure?" Gwen replied.

They walked out of the trailer, Trent muttering something about scrambled eggs. once they were beyond earshot of everyone, he yelled, "WHY THE HELL WERE YOU GUYS TAUNTING ME?!"

"Taunting you?" Gwen said. "Who said anything about taunting you?"

"I saw what you and Duncan did back there," Trent confessed. "And I think it's a plot to separate us."

Gwen looked at him weird. "Duncan would never want to separate us," she plainly said. "It was all in fun, OK? Don't take it so seriously!"

"Are you sure?" Trent asked. "Search your feelings."

"Was that some kind of joke?"

"No, just search your feelings. Are you sure he doesn't want to separate us?"

Gwen thought for a moment. Various things went through her mind – how Duncan said that nothing would happen if they kissed on a dare and how he kissed her for absolutely no reason. "Well, maybe," she said weakly.

"See, I told you!" Trent burst. "He DOES!"

"I'm still not convinced," Gwen said. "Maybe all you need is some rest. You should go back to your trailer anyway. It's almost seven."

Trent nodded in agreement and walked away, leaving Gwen. Duncan suddenly appeared, driving a golf cart. "You need a lift?" he asked.

"I can just walk back," Gwen said.

"Walk back?!" Duncan shouted. "You're a mile away from the trailers! Get in."

Gwen complied and got in. "Where'd you get this anyway?" she asked as they neared the trailers.

"I stole it from Chris," he answered, smiling at his achievement.

"Explains why it's not pink," Gwen said.

They went in Sarah's trailer. "There you guys are!" she said. "Chris started asking me about a missing golf cart. You should take that back, Duncan."

"Nah, it's fine," he said.

Gwen sat on the couch. Duncan sat by her. The Goth put her head on his shoulder. "I'm extremely tired today," she said. "Trent was being so weird today."

"I know," Duncan said, putting an arm around her. He started to laugh.

"What is it?" Gwen asked, looking up at him.

"If Trent sees this, he'll flip!" he said.

Gwen stood up. "Shut up!" she shouted. "I seriously don't want to think about it."

Contrary to what Duncan said, Trent wasn't watching. Instead, it was Heather, who just couldn't wait to get new gossip. "Jackpot," she said as she flipped through pictures on her digital camera.

* * *

**Yay! I updated!**

**First of all, a news flash: these random people are making diamonds--OUT OF MICHAEL JACKSON'S HAIR! LOL OMG WTF!**

**Second, there is this YouTube video by makemebad35 called "WTF Dream Land." Very hilarious, very random.**

**And yes, you can die from laughing, but only if it's at least a day straight.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Day 4**

**

* * *

  
**

Heather had woken up hours before the others in order to find a computer and printer, which she found conveniently in Chris' trailer. She laughed to herself as she hooked her camera to the Mac and hit "print." Four colored photos were soon produced from the white printer. Heather grabbed the pictures and ran off to the now repaired guys' trailer. "Hey Trent," she said to the half-asleep songwriter.

"What?" Trent asked drearily.

Heather thrust the pictures into Trent's hands, smiling evilly. "You may want to see this."

Only minutes later, Trent ran screaming into Sarah's trailer, pictures in hand. He burst inside, startling the three into waking up. "Trent, it's two in the morning," Gwen drawled. (I have no idea what "drawled" means. Just looked like a good word to use.) "What is it?"

"Would you _please _explain this?!" Trent yelled, shoving the pictures in Gwen's face. (Not literally.)

Gwen looked through them, her face showing no emotion. "Right," she said, "that. Um, where'd you get this?"

Duncan and Sarah walked over to them. "Get what?" Duncan asked, just now realizing what was going on.

"This," Gwen said, handing the pictures to the delinquent and Chris' cousin.

"Aww, this is what you were doing when I was gone?" Sarah asked, smiling. "How cute!"

Trent asked, shocked, "_Cute_?!How is that _cute_?!"

"Well, you see, I think Duncan and Gwen make such a cute couple," Sarah explained, hugging the pictures. "And these pictures show how good they are together!"

"You do realize we're right here, right?" Duncan asked.

"Oh," Sarah said. "Sorry." She gave the pictures back to Trent.

"What, no!" Trent said, looking at the pictures in horror. "I don't want these! You keep them!" He gave them back to Sarah.

"Thanks!" Sarah exclaimed. "I'll put these in my photo album, if there's a pocket big enough." She left the scene.

Just to piss Trent off, Duncan sat by Gwen on the couch really closely. Trent glared. "What wrong, Elvis?" Duncan asked jokingly.

"Step away from my girlfriend!" Trent ordered unsuccessfully.

Duncan rolled his eyes and put an arm around Gwen. "You need to lighten up, dude," he said.

"I wonder if Courtney ever got that message," Trent criticized.

Duncan snarled and got up. "Shut up!"

Trent yelled back, "you shut up!"

"What's going on?" Sarah asked, confused.

"I just said something about Duncan's girlfriend," Trent stated.

"No, he made a _rude remark _about my girlfriend," Duncan argued.

Sarah looked as if she was trapped between two statements. Which she was. "I-I don't know whose side to take!" she stammered. "This is so frustrating!"

"I for one am siding with Trent," Gwen said.

"What?!" Trent and Duncan said, shocked.

"But I thought you liked Duncan more than me!" Trent said.

"And to think I liked you since the seventh grade!" Duncan yelled.

Gwen stared at him, her eyes wide. "Um, what did you say?" she asked in shock.

"He said he liked you since the seventh grade," Sarah proclaimed.

"I, uh, did not, uh, say that!" Duncan stammered. "I was, uh, joking! You know, like I always do."

Trent stuttered, "y-you liked G-Gwen since the seventh g-grade?"

Duncan scoffed, "didn't I say that I didn't just say that?!"

"You said that like those were the only words you know," Gwen commented.

"Whatever," Duncan dismissed.

"So you've liked Gwen since the seventh grade?" Sarah asked, smiling widely.

"Yes, OK?!" Duncan yelled. "Was that what you wanted to hear?!"

"Yes!" Sarah exclaimed, jumping up and down in joy.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Gwen asked Duncan. "If I wasn't going out with Trent I would've totally gone out with you."

He smiled. "Seriously?" he said.

"Yeah," Gwen stated, "you were my second choice."

Trent just stood there wide-eyed as he listened to their conversation. He couldn't believe what he heard. But still, he was glad. Ever since they started Total Drama Island, he had liked Gwen. If he hadn't gotten her to like him, then she'd be going out with Duncan, and then he'd be left crushed, depressed, unable to move forward and – sorry. The author is just typing whatever Trent is thinking, but has decided to stop since it is getting boring.

All of a sudden, a flood of teenagers flooded into the trailer, obviously, because a flood floods. "We're looking for Duncan and Gwen," Heather announced, holding up her evil camera.

Sarah looked at her weird. "What?" she asked.

"There they are!" Izzy screamed, hysterically pointing at the two.

"AAAAAAAH!" Duncan and Gwen screamed, running out of the trailer and into the beyond-the-trailer-ness of the set.

"Get them!" Heather yelled, sprinting after them, nine teens in tow.

"We'll never lose them!" Gwen said to her run-away-from-a-future-paparazzi-mob-ing buddy.

"I know!" Duncan agreed, stopping when he saw... Celine Dion standees! He shrieked and hid behind Gwen.

Gwen glanced at the standees, then at Duncan. "You're still scared of those hideous, ugly, life-like cardboard cutouts?" she asked, giggling.

"Not funny!" Duncan said. "Just look at them! They're scary!" (They are.)

Gwen looked at the mob behind them. "Now's not the time to freak out because of a few hundred realistic-looking cardboard figures!" she said, turning to Duncan. "Come on!" She grabbed his arm and took off, dragging him behind her.

The mob continued to pursue the couple, like a TV Guide Network helicopter cam filming a Jackson motorcade. (Weird analogy, I know, but I had to sit through thirty minutes of continuous motorcade coverage before the public memorial at Staples Center before changing the channel to Current and watching it there.) Heather led the pack. "We just want to ask you a few questions!" she yelled.

"Can we stop?" Duncan asked. "It's only a few questions and besides, I'm sick of being dragged!"

Gwen sighed, "Fine," and stopped. "What do you want?"

"To have ten questions answered," Heather replied.

"Usually 'a few' would be one or two, not ten," Duncan stated.

"So what do you want answered?" Gwen asked.

Heather smiled mischievously. "Question one..."

A few hours later (maybe ten), Heather finally asked, "And finally, question ten: would you ever make out with Duncan?"

"It's, like, seven in the evening!" Gwen complained. "Can't I just answer that tomorrow?"

"No, you have to answer it _now_, Gwen!" Heather said.

Gwen thought for a moment before answering, "To tell you the truth, I might've if I was single. But other than that, no."

Heather turned to Trent and said, "See that Trent? Gwen would totally make out with Duncan if she wasn't going out with you. You're just getting in her way to have a better love life."

"Trent, don't listen to her," Gwen pleaded. "What she's saying is bullshit. As I said before, Duncan was my second choice, but you were my first, and still are. And I'm sorry. I know what I did was wrong, and it's not going to happen again. We were just playing Truth or Dare, and Sarah just dared me to."

"That reminds me," Heather said. "Question eleven: why did you accept the dare?"

"You said there'll only be ten," Gwen pointed out.

Heather shrugged. "I changed my mind. So your answer is...?"

"I... kinda made her, I guess," Duncan admitted. "Well, I don't know about made, just persuade. I persuaded her to. I said that nothing bad would happen and stuff."

Trent gasped, "You _what_?!" Heather played back what Duncan said. "So you made Gwen kiss you?"

"Didn't you hear what the playback said?!" Duncan asked, narrowing his eyes. "I said I _persuaded_ her to."

Sarah came out that exact moment. "Guys, it's 9:30 PM. Shouldn't you guys be, like, sleeping?" she asked.

"Yeah! Sure! Great idea!" Gwen said, rushing to stop all the personal tension caused by the previous scene. Duncan shrugged and followed Sarah and Gwen to the pink trailer.

Sleep followed almost immediately, and all of the castmates and the 24/7 supervisor found the magical realm of dreams, two of which were filled with thoughts of a specific Goth, one with Trent and Duncan and two with Justin. Just in case you were wondering.

* * *

**I am so sorry it took so long... again. I was extremely distracted by Gaia Online (you can find me under the same username) and... pictures.**

**Anyway, 9 came out today! It looks so kick-ass! I really want to watch it. After all, it is the only PG-13 rated CGI film I know.**

**Also, today is UNOFFICIAL TRENT DAY!**

**I am also sorry for the weird analogy in the chapter. But it's a true story.**

**Review! Please!**


End file.
